Minuit au campus
by the girl with the silver arrow
Summary: Pas de résumé, je suis pas très doué pour alors lisez et vous découvrirez!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Le hurlement

Un jour de rentrée des classes, comme les autres venaient de commencer dans la ville d'Olympia capitale de l'état américain, Washington, certains entrés au lycée et d'autre dans la prestigieuse fac de la ville. Maddy Bennet, jeune femme d'une famille très respectée de sa ville entrait en deuxième année d'Université ce jour là, avec tout ses amis. Elle se trouvait dans l'appartement qu' elle et son petit ami Jake, et aussi son meilleur ami depuis toujours, occupaient depuis l'année dernière après avoir quitté Chelan Falls leur ville natale.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir: elle avait opté pour une petite robe blanche très simple et une veste bleue marine par dessus, ses longs cheveux bruns étaient détachés et tombaient en cascade sous ses épaules. Elle était prête, prête pour entamer une nouvelle année paisible à l'Université d'Olympia en compagine de tout ses amis. Deux bras fort la serrant tendrement vint la sortir de ses pensées.

-Salut toi, lui dit Jake tendrement

Jake Grey avait toujours fait parti de la vie de Maddy, elle avait 6 ans quand il a emennagé à Chelan Falls, lui était de 3 ans son aîné, ils étaient rapidement devenu amis, Melinda avaient rejoint leur bande 1 ans plus tard, ils étaient comme les doigts de la main, ils étaient les 3 mousquetaires. Ils avaient grandis ensemble se soutenant les uns les autres dans les épreuves parfois difficiles de la vie. C'est à environ 17 ans que Maddy se rendit compte qu'il y avait bien plus que de l'amitié entre Jake et elle, ils ont donc commencer à sortir ensemble, malgrés quelques coups durs le couple à su résister face à touts ces obstacles qui leur barraient la route, et aujourd'hui ils en étaient là, plus unis que jamais.

-Hey, lui répondit-elle tendrement.

-Alors tu es prètes pour ta rentrée?

-Oh que oui.

Elle lui donna un doux baiser sur les lèvres, puis s'empara de son sac à main, pris ses clés et sortit de son appartement.

Esmeralda avait passé l'été chez sa grand mère dans la campagne profonde de Virginie. Son aïlleul lui avait révélé des choses invraisemblable, qui n'éxistaient que dans les livre ou les films. Pourtant tout été vrai, et elle avait promis de garder le secret, elle ne pouvait ni en parler à son petit ami ni à ses amies, c'était un secret de famille, qu'elle ne devrait révéler à personne, d'une part ses amis la prendrait pour une folle et de l'autre sa grand-mère lui avait dit que ce n'était pas sans risque, et que sur terre éxistait plusieurs familles de chasseurs de créatures surnaturelles, et donc si elle s'exposait au reste du monde, alors, ils seraient capable de la retrouver.

La jeune cubaine avait fait plusieurs heures de route pour rejoindre Olympia, elle était fatiguée et ne pensait qu'à une chose, revoir ses amis et oublier ce qu'elle était vraiment: une sorcière.

Melinda se gara sur le parking du lycée, elle aperçut Kent, leur nouvel ami depuis l'année précedente,elle s'approcha du jeune garçon, qu'elle prit dans ses bras, c'était tellement bon de le revoir. Kent avait passé son été en Angleterre d'où' il était originaire. Il lui raconta qu'il avait rencontré un garçon très mignon,( car Kent était gai) qui s'apelait Gabriel, ils avaient passés tout l'été ensemble, et avaient eu plusieurs rencards, ils s'étaient même embrassés, ils avaient gardés contact et s'étaient promis de parler via facebook.

Melinda sourit, elle était contente pour son ami, même si elle était un peu jalouse, presque tous ses amis étaient en couple, Maddy et Jake sortaient ensemble depuis presque 2 ans, Esmeralda était en couple avec le cousin de ce dernier depuis plus de 3 ans, Kent avait rencontré quelqu'un, Katrina semblait avoir un nouveau petit ami, même sa petite sœur Carrie n'était pas seule. Seul Amy et Maribel semblait la soutenir dans son célibat.

Ces deux dernières firent d'ailleurs leur apparition, la range rover d'Amy se gara juste à côté de sa voiture et la audi de Maribel 3 places après.

Amy sortit la première, sa peau été dorée, en même temps aprés des vacances passés à Tahiti cela semblait logique. Elle portait un top blanc avec une petite jupe en jean et des converses rouges, ainsi qu'un noeud rouge dans ses long cheveux chatains clairs, ses yeux bleux étaient légèrement maquillés et ses joues étaient très rosée. Elle était égale à elle même. Elle sauta dans les bras de tout ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas vu de tout l'été. Maribel vint elle aussi à leur rencontre et ils se racontèrent donc tous leurs vacances. La voiture suivante comprenait Katrina Van Der Hood accompagnait de deux beaux garçon, le premier était son frère Sean qui entrait en première année d'Université et le second, elle le présenta comme son nouveau petit ami, Jamie Dawson , il venait du Bayou en Louisianne, Katrina et lui s'était rencontré alors qu'elle était en vacance en Nouvelle Orléans, ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et elle lui avait demandé de vivre avec lui à Olympia, n'ayant plus aucune famille le garçon avait fini par accepter. Madelaine fut la prochaine, elle arborait un sourire radieux et raconté donc à tous ses amis, ses vacances à Monaco en compagnie de Jake, les visites qu'ils vaient pu faire, les restaurents gastronomique ou'ils étaient allés, des vacances monégasques de rêves, même si parfois Jake semblait bizarre et s'absentait de temps en temps, elle n'en tenait pas vraiment compte. Katrina la présenta à Jamie, qui au départ lui souriait et quand il apprit son nom semblait se rétracter, Maddy ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce détail, mais Katrina elle, lui demanderait des explications. Vint enfin les deux dernières personnes tant attendues, Esmeralda et Philip Grey le cousin de Jake. La jeune cubaine salua tout ses amis et écouta les histoires que chacun avaient à raconter, elle ne dit pas grand chose sur ses vacances seulement qu'elles étaient beaucoup plus banale que les leurs et qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire.

Une fois qu'ils eurent choisit tous leurs cours et leur spécialité, Amy, Maddy et Kent semblait se trouver dans la même classe pour le reste de l'année. Ils rencontrèrent leur nouveau camarade de classe, certains qu'ils connaissaient déjà de l'année dernière. Amy et Kent se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre et Maddy s'assit à côté de Claire une copine de l'année passée, elles se racontèrent leur vacances, jusqu'à ce que leur professeur arrive.

Monsieur Bings était leur professeur d'économie:

-Bonjour à tous, avant toute chose, j'aimerais introduire deux élèves qui vont nous rejoindre pour cette classe, je vous demanderais de bien les intégrer, pour ne pas que ça se termine en suicide social.

Oui, leur professeur d'économie avait ce genre d'humour noir un peu sarcastique. Après les mots de monsieur Bings deux jeunes gens à la beauté fascinante entrèrent dans la salle, une fille et un garçon.

-Je vous présente Natasha et Dimitri Dashkov. Asseyez vous je vous pries, leur adressa t-il

Amy se sentait bizarre depuis que les deux nouveaux venaient d'entrer dans la pièce, un mal de tête terrible venait de la prendre, sans parler des bruits qui resonnaient dans ses oreilles, Kent semblait l'avoir remarqué:

-Am' tout va bien?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Maddy se retourna vers eux:

-Il est vraiment mignon le nouveau

-Maddy par pitié, t'as un mec

-Je sais, je ne parlais pas pour moi, je parlais pour toi, dit elle en dirigeant son regard vers Amy, peut-être que c'est ta chance.

Amy réfléchit quelques minutes, c'est vrai qu'il était mignon, il était grand les cheveux chatains avec des reflets dorés, sa peau était incroyablement blanche et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu de la couleur de l'océan.

La sonnerie retentit le cours d'économie s'acheva. Ils avaient une pause, Maddy salua Claire et rejoint sa bande d'amis:

-Amy, je crois que c'est le moment, tu n'as qu'a l'invité à la fête de l'Université ce soir, lui conseilla Maddy en souriant de ses dents blanches.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Amy, lance toi

La jeune fille acquiéça son amie avait raison, elle laissa Maddy et Kent seule et parti à la poursuite du nouvel arrivant:

-Dimitri!

Ce dernier se retourna surpris de voir Amy se tenir devant lui, il chuchota quelque chose à sa sœur qui partit juste aprés:

-Oui? Répondit-il sans laisser paraître aucune émotions

-Je, voilà, je voulais savoir si tuvoulaisveniravecmoiàlafêtecesoir

-Pardon?

-Oh excuse moi, je reprends, ria t-elle nerveusement, voudrais tu m'accompagner à la fête de ce soir?

Dimitri ne dit rien aucune émotion ne se laissait voir sur son visage, il paraissait si froid.

-D'accord.

Amy ne savait pas si elle devait sautée de joie, elle aurait sûrement passé pour une imbécile.

-Très bien alors on se voit là bas, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Le jeune homme acquiéça, tourna les talons, et repris son chemin.

Depuis qu'elle avait parlé à Dimitri son mal de tête s'accentuait, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose tapait à l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle ne put plus résister, et s'effondra d'un seul coup, juste avant de perdre connaissance, elle apperçut Esmeralda qui murmura des paroles incompréhensibles, et les ténèbres l'envahirent.

Toutes les filles s'étaient donnés rendez vous pour se préparer pour la soirée. Maddy avait choisi de porter une jean avec un chemisier blanc et des talons compensés, Katrina elle portait une robe bleue, qui lui allait comme un gant, Melinda avait opté pour un jean sleam élégant et un bustier bleu vert assorti à la couleur de ses yeux, Amy choisi de mette une petite robe bustier rouge avec des pois et des ballerine de la couleur de la robe, Esmeralda elle mit une petite blouse noire avec une jupe marron et des talons hauts, quand à Maribel elle avit pris une longue robe violette qui lui descendait jusqu'aux pieds.

Amy n'avait rien dit à ses amis pour son petit malaise, elle ne voulait surtout pas les inquéter, seule Esmee était au courant, et elle se dit d'ailleurs qu'il fallait qu'elle lui en touche deux mots.

Toutes les filles étaient prètes. Elle arrivèrent devant la grande bâtisse ou' se déroulerait la soirée. Esmeralda rejoint son cavalier, Katrina le sien qui regardait Maddy avec méfiance, ce que d'ailleurs la jeune fille ne comprenait pas, elle n'avait rien fait pour qu'il puisse la détester, ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Le frère de Katrina Sean, accompagnait Maribel, et Amy se trouvait au bras du nouveau, quand aux autres Melinda et Kent avaient décidé d'y aller ensemble et avaient finalement rajouté Maddy que son cavalier avait planté, ce qui semblait d'ailleurs l'avoir rendue de mauvaise humeur.

Le mal de tête d'Amy ne semblait pas avoir repris, peut-être qu'Esme lui avait donné quelque chose de très efficace.

La soirée état déjà commencée Amy croisa Claire en compagnie de Matt Frankfort, son petit ami, elle vit aussi Jason et Maggie ses deux meilleurs amis.

Dimitri invita Amy à danser, ce qui la fit sourire, la musique commença et ils se placèrent sur la piste, mais quand ils dansaient Dimitri semblait regarder ailleurs, c'est comme si il regardait quelqu'un d'autre, Amy tenta de suivre la direction de son regard, bien évidemment, comment Amy avait pu être aussi bête, un garçon aussi séduisant ne pouvait pas être attiré par une fille comme elle, alors que son amie était rayonnante à côté, Dimitri n'arrétait pas de regarder Maddy, elle était au bar discutant avec Jason et elle ne semblait pas remarquer que Dimitri l'observait. Amy s'approcha quand même plus près de son cavalier, quand soudain son mal de tête reprit de plus belle, c'était encore pire que la première fois. Elle chancela et se rattrappa au bras de Dimitri qui semblait s'inquiéter, des miliers d'images défilèrent sous ses yeux, du sang plein de sang, des corps, des larmes, une jeune fille, encore du sang puis des voix résonnèrent dans sa tête, elle n'en put plus juste avant de s'éffondrer, elle hurla de toutes ses forces.

Amy se réveilla dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle remarqua la présence de Dimitri assis sur une des chaises, Kent était en face d'elle, il paraissait inquiet:

-Maddy est parti te chercher un verre d'eau, est-ce que ça va?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Tu ne te souviens de rien, demanda Dimitri calmement en se levant de sa chaise.

La jeune fille baissa la tête:

-Je me souviens d'avoir eu très mal à la tête, et de toutes ces images défilant dans ma tête, il y avait... (Amy déglutit), du sang.

Les yeux de Kent parurent tétanisés, peut-être que son amie avait pris de la drogue ou quelque chose comme ça, en tout cas ces propos lui donnèrent la chair de poule.

-Je vais voir comment vont les autres, dit-il avant de se retirer.

Amy voulait lui dire de rester mais c'était déjà trop tard, elle était seule en présence de Dimitri, elle attendait impatiement le retour de son amie.

Dimitri ne dit pas un mot jusqu'à ce que Maddy entre dans la pièce, en sa présence, il semblait totalement différent, il avait l'air plus gentil et plus ouvert. Maddy s'approcha du lit de son amie et lui tendit un verre qu'elle avala goulument et sans discrétion, elle lui en aurait bien redemandait un autre mais rien que le fait de se retrouver de nouveau seule avec Dimitre, elle décida d'oublier l'idée. Maddy vint lui toucher le front:

-Mon dieu, Amy, tu es brûlante

-ça va , tenta de la rassurer son amie

-Oh, je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté (commença t-elle en se tournant vers Dimitri) je suis..

-Madelaine Bennet, je sais déjà qui tu es, lui répondit Dimitri d'un sourire chameur.

Maddy sourit à son tour et envoya un regard discret à son amie l'air de dire tu vois il est parfait pour toi, hors Maddy ne savait pas que Dimitri ne se comportait de cette manière seulement avec elle.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, une fois que l'état d'Amy s'était amélioré, les amis avaient décidé de rentrer chez eux et par politesse, ou parce que Maddy lui vait tapé dans l'oeil, Dimitri vint avec eux jusqu'au parking de la Fac. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, lorsque tout d'un coup:

-Vous avez entendu? Dit Amy

-Non, quoi? Demanda Maddy

-Des voix...

-Amy tu es sûre que ça va? S'inquiéta son amie

-Ce sont peut-être les effets secondaires des médicament, songea Melinda

-Non je sais ce que je dis, ça recommence.

Elle accélera le pas et mit même à courir, ses amis la suppliaient de revenir mais elle était déjà loin.

-Il y a quelqu'un, demanda t-elle d'une petite voix, houhou

Plus elle avança, plus les voix se rapprochaient, elle contourna la voiture, et comme il fesait assez sombre et qu'elle ne voyait rien, elle trébucha et tomba sur quelque chose de liquide, elle sentit, du sang, et hurla de toutes ses forces.

Tout un groupe de jeune de la soirée se trouvait sur les lieux, les ambulances venaient d'arriver, et d'après quelques témoins la victime était une première année, elle s'apelait Bonnie Ferguson. Les ambulanciers avaient donné à Amy une couverture de survie, la jeune fille était tétanisée, c'était elle qui avait trouvé la victime. D'après le médecin légiste il semblait que la jeune fille est été tué par une sorte de bête qui l'aurait apparement vidé de son sang. Maddy et Kent s'était retrouvé auprés d'Amy, pour la rassurer, les autres avaient décidé de rentrer, quand à Dimitri, il s'était volatilisé depuis que la police était arrivée.

-Maddy, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, pleura Amy, j'ai entendu ces voix et puis toutes ces visions, c'est comme si je savais que quelque chose d'horrible était arrivé.

-C'est insencé, lui dit doucement Kent, je pense juste que tu es fatiguée, le fait que tu ai trouvée cette fille n'est tout simplement qu'un peur hasard.

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Maddy, tu devrais rentrer, Jake va s'inquitéter.

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui, je rentre avec Kent.

-D'accord.

Maddy prit son amie dans les bras et s'assura qu'elle allait bien. Les événements l'avaient vraiment chamboulés, quelle sorte d'animal pouvait avoir tué une fille en la vidant de son sang en si peu de temps.

Elle entra dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe pour rejoindre son appartement.

Lorsqu'elle entra les clés dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et c''est un Jake inquiet qui la prit dans ses bras.

-Oh, mon dieu, Maddy tu n'as rien.

Il ressera son étreinte, et elle découvrit que son petit ami était vraiment dans un sale état et en plus de ça, elle vit toutes ces armes posées sur leur table de cuisine.

Elle se dégagea des bras de Jake et s'approcha des fusils, elle découvrit toutes sorts de balles, en bois , en argent, en acier.

-Jake, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça?

Jake ferma la porte et lui jeta un regard grave.

-Ton héritage.

Alors qu'en pensez vous? Comme vous avez pu le remarquer je m'inspire principalement de vampire diaries et teen wolf, après on trouve aussi les livres le journal d'un vampire qui sont totalement différents de la série mais que je préfère, nous avons aussi du Secret Circle etc.

Allez des petits commentaires pour la suite!

Je ne suis pas sûre de garder le titre de l'histoire, si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: L'héritage

Maddy tournait en rond dans l'appartement, Jake ne disais rien de plus, il se contentait d'astiquer ses armes.

-Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi toutes ces armes feraient partis de mon héritage?

-Maddy assieds toi stp, j'ai des choses à te révéler.

-Non, je suis très bien debout, contesta t-elle, maintenant explique moi tout!

-Maddy, tu es une chasseuse, comme ton père l'ai, comme ton grand père et comme ton frère le deviendra.

-Jake, c'est ridicule, je soutiens la PETA, je ne pourrais jamais tuer un animal.

-Nous ne tuons pas ce genre d'animal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Jake tenta de lui prendre la main pour la rassurer mais elle refusa.

-Nous chasseons des créature surnaturelles.

-Quoi?

-Nous chassons les vampires, les loups garous, les sorcières et les démons.

-Jake est-ce que c'est une blague? C'est une caméra cachée n'est-ce pas?

Maddy totalment hystérique fouilla dans tout l'appartement à la recherche d'une caméra.

-Maddy, calmes toi stp

-NON! TU ME PRENDS POUR UNE IMBECILE. Est-ce que tu as bu Jake, c'est pour ça que tu racontes n'importe quoi?

-Non Maddy, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. Je peux même te le prouver. Ta mère voulait te protéger de tout ça, mais ton père à dit que tu étais largement en âge de te défendre. Tu dois me croire Maddy. Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi?

Maddy se calma et prit une chaise pour s'asseoir, elle hésita mais acquiéça.

-Il est temps que ton père te montre le repère.

Jake s'empara de ses clés de voitures, prit la main de sa petite amie et ils partirent pour Chellan Falls.

Deuxième jour d'Université, et tout le monde ne semblait que parler de l'incident d' hier soir. Ils étaient tous là devant l'Université, seule Maddy qui venait d'appeler Melinda ne vint, elle était retournée auprés de ses parents à Chellan Falls pour urgence familiale. Ils semblaient tous dépités. Même Amy, qui était d'habitude si enjouée n'était pas dans son assiette, tout ses camarades d'Université n'arrétaient pas de lui poser des question, sur comment était le corps, si ça fesait peur etc... et Sean les vira en grognant et injurant. Esmeralda, était presque sûr de ce qui s'était passé hier soir, elle l'avait ressentit, en fait elle avait même ressentit le mal depuis hier. Sa grand-mère lui avait appris à lire les auras de chacun, elle s'était méfiée de Dimitri mais tout semblait clean de son côté. Même si quelque chose d'étrange parraissait sur lui, il n'était pas le responsable de ce meurtre. Esmée en mettrait sa main à couper, Dimitri était peut-être un vampire, mais fois de sorcière, que c'était un autre vampire le responsable

-Il faudrait qu'on en aille en cours, suggéra Kent

-Allez y sans moi, j'ai un truc à faire avant annonça Esmeralda.

Elle embrassa son copain. Puis grâce à sa puissante magie, elle repéra l'endroit ou' pouvait se trouver Dimitri. Elle entra dans les toilettes des garçons.

-Je savais que tu viendrais, lui dit Dimitri

Esmeralda ne paraissait pas du tout surprise, les vampires devaient sûrement ressentir les sorcières, comme elles, les ressentaient.

-Alors petite sorcière, pose moi ta question!

Le ton que prit Dimitri ne plut pas vraiment à Esmeralda elle n'avait pas l'habitude que les gens la prenne de haut.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui as tué cette fille, mais je suis sûre que tu sais qui c'est.

Dimitri se rapprocha de la jeune fille, si près qu'elle pensait qu'il allait l'embrasser ou bien faire son truc de vampire, sucer son sang, elle ne cligna pas des yeux et garda sa position droite. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de la sorcière, et lui sussura:

-Aucune idée.

Il se volatilisa. Esmee n'en avait pourtant pas terminé avec lui, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et devrait le découvrir coûte que coûte.

Après avoir passé un peu moins de quatre heures sur la route, la range rover de Jake se gara dans l'allée des Bennet. Le couple en sortit, mais Maddy n'était pas prête à tenir la main de son petit ami.

-Maddy, nous t'attendions.

C'était Christopher Bennet, le père de Madelaine, il arborait une tenue impeccable comme toujours. Il vint prendre sa fille dans ses bras, mais elle ne lui rendit pas.

-Maman est là, demanda t-elle distante

-Ta mère ne doit pas savoir Maddy, tout ce que je vais te montrer, elle ne voulait pas que tu saches.

-Jake m'a expliqué. Viens en au fait maintenant, papa

Chris sourit à sa fille, il savait qu'elle était prête, elle était forte et serait donc capable de tout encaisser sans le moindre problème.

Chris guida le couple jusqu'à une espèce de cabane:

-La fameuse cabane ou' Papa nous interdisait de rentrer mon frère et moi, railla t-elle

Jake lui ordonna de se taire du regard. Chris tapa un code sur le devant de la cabane, et la porte s'ouvrit.

L'intérieur était très sombre, et il y avait une autre porte. Chris posa son doigt sur une petite plaque qui afficha Christopher Bennet, Jake fit la même chose et cela marqua Jacob Grey.

-A toi Maddy lui ordonna son père.

Maddy posa son doigt, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'elle faisait. Il s'y afficha Madelaine Bennet. Maddy retira son doigt aussi vite qu'elle le put et entra dans la cabine avec les deux autres.

-La reconnaissance tactile est obligatoire lorsque tu entres dans la cabane, sinon on pourrait croire que tu es une intrue, lui expliqua son père, pendant que l'ascenceur descendait.

Maddy ne dit rien, elle ne voulait pas. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent elle n'en crut pas ses yeux, la pièce était immense, elle comportait tout: des mannequins d'entrainement toutes sortes d'armes à feux et couteaux, des sortes de batons en boix, des pieux, des arbalettes et même des arcs. Son père s'en approcha et lui en tendit un.

-Comme tu es douée pour le tir à l'arc, j'ai pensé que ce pourait être ton arme.

Maddy l'examina, c'était un arc en argent avec un système de poulie et dessus était inscrit des caractères, Maddy Bennet. Elle remarqua même le symbole si particulier de sa famille dont elle avait le pendentif autour de son cou,ils représentait un croissant de lune. Elle ne comprenait pas, sa vie était si parfaite aujourd'hui, pourquoi devait-elle tout savoir, pourquoi devait-elle connaître toutes les horreurs de la vie, elle ne voulait pas.

-Nous avons un code d'honneur Maddy, nous ne tuons pas, nous capturons simplement.

-Alors tout ça est vrai.

C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait la parole depuis leur arrivée dans cette pièce.

-Y en a t-il d'autres, des personnes comme nous?

-Les Grey sont l'autre famille de chasseur du coin, déclara son père.

Maddy se tourna vers Jake, il lui avait mentit depuis le début, 2 ans qu'ils étaient maintenant ensemble et il ne lui avait jamais rien dit.

-Depuis quand en es-tu un?

-Depuis mes 16 ans, avoua Jake

-Alors ça fait environ 6 ans que tu le sais, j'y crois pas...

-Maddy, sache que chez les chasseurs, les garçons apprennent tout ce qu'ils doivent savoir à l'âge de 16 ans, les filles elle ne le découvrent qu'à leur 18 ans., lui expliqua son père.

-Pourquoi? Parce qu'on est plus faible? Cracha la brune

-Non parce que les filles sont celles qui prennent les décision, et elles ont besoin d'être assez mûre pour ça.

-Robin est au courant?

-Non, ta mère est beaucoup trop protectrice envers lui, mais maintenant que tu es au courant, peut-être que tu pourrais lui dire.

-Hors de question que je me mèle à tes histoires, tu lui diras toi même.

-Très bien. Acceptes tu de faire parti des nôtres Madelaine?

Maddy inspira, la rage montait en elle:

-Alors c'est tout, vous ne me dîtes pas plus, parce que là tous que je vois c'est que ces 18 dernières années n'ont été que mensonge et cachotteries.

-Maddy, la supplia Jake

-Toi, tu ne m'approches pas, j'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais mentit pendant toutes ces années. Alors c'était ça toutes tes sorties en douce, j'ai même fini par croire que tu me trompais, mais j'encaissais, comme d'habitube... mais tu sais quoi Jake, j'aurais largement préféré que tu me trompes. Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec tout ces trucs de chasseurs.

Maddy reprit la direction de l'ascenceur et s'éloigna le plus vite possible de cet endroit.

Elle appela un taxi, qui vint une demi heure plus tard et après que Jake l'ai suppliée de rester, elle prit la route.

Après une journée de cours entière Amy, Melinda, Maribel, Katrina et son nouveau petit ami étaient rentrés à l'appartement qu'elles partageaient depuis leur première année.

Elles étaient toute assises autour de la table, seule Katrina se trouvait sur les genoux de Jamie sur un des fauteuils.

Quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte et Melinda se précipita pour ouvrir. Elle découvrit une Maddy trempée par la tempête et qui semblait totalement chamboulée.

-Maddy?

-Je peux entrer?

Sa meilleure amie acquiéça. Madelaine pénétra dans l'appartement, elle était à moitié en train de pleurer, ce qui inquiétait d'ailleurs beaucoup ses amies

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Jake n'est qu'un sale menteur, annonça t-elle avec rage.

-Maddy? S'inquiéta Amy

Et la jeune fille s'éfondra, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, sans rien dire.

Melinda l'amenna dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Maribel et la coucha. Elle revint vers les autres quelques minutes plus tard.

-Je lui ai donné un sédatif, pour qu'elle se calme, elle dort.

-Mais qu'est-ce que Jake à bien pu lui faire? Demanda Maribel

-Il l'a peut être trompé, proposa Katrina

-Non, Jake serait incapable de faire ça à quelque'un qu'il aime, je le connais depuis toujours, et je sais qu'il aime Maddy. Elle nous en dira surement plus une fois qu'elle sera remise,dit raisonnablement Melinda.

Esmeralda venait de partir de chez elle, elle devait absolument trouvé qui avait tué cette fille. Elle retourna sur les lieux du crime, il était 11h du soir et personne ne serait dans les environs. Elle s'approcha de la trace de sang qui avait séché, elle posa tout le matériel qu'elle avait apporté pour jeter le sort. Des bougies et de l'encens. Elle se mit sur les genoux, ouvrit le grimoire que sa grand mère lui avait offert, alluma les bougies, et répartis de l'encens pour en former un cercle de fumée. Elle était prête. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à incanter. Quand elle eut terminé, elle attendit quelques minutes, rien, pourtant le sort devrait marcher, elle attendit de nouveau, toujours rien, c'était étrange, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas pris tout ce qu'il fallait. Elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac et partit, elle composa le numéro de sa grand mère qui pourrait sûrement l'aider à résoudre ce sort. Mais elle n'en eu pas le temps, une main vint se poser sur sa bouche, et les ténèbre l'emportèrent.

Maddy se réveilla avec un sacré mal de tête, elle était vêtue d'un pyjama de Katrina, son amie avait du lui enfiler, pendant qu'elle dormait. Maddy regarda l'heure, il était plus de midi. Quoi, mais bon sang, pourquoi ses amies ne l'avaient elles pas réveillé. Elle sortit de la chambre et remarqua qu'ils étaient tous là sauf Esmée et Jake. Sa meilleure amie se leva:

-Maddy, comment te sens tu?

-Exténuée, vous auriez du me réveiller, je deteste me lever aussi tard, j'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps.

-Tu avais besoin de sommeil, lui dit Amy

-Alors, que c'est il passé avec Jake? Lui demanda Kent

Les autres avaient du sûrement le tenir au courant. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité, que Jake et elle étaient des chasseurs, non d'animaux ordinaires mais de créatures extraordinaires, sorcières, loup garous, vampires démons et toutes autre chose qu'elle ne pensait jamais qu'un jour ça puisse exister, mais les faits en étaient là, tout était vrai et Jake le savait depuis des années.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Ils n'insistèrent pas, elle leur dirait en temps voulu.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, ils avaient décidé de faire un tour sur le campus. Ils étaient entrés dans un bar et avaient commandé des sodas. Ils faisaient surtout ça pour remonter le moral de Maddy, ce qui d'ailleurs semblait fonctionner, bien sûr ses amis faisaient tout pour essayer de ne pas mentionner Jake dans chacune de leur conversation, de peur que leur amie ne pète vraiment les plonds, surtout en public. Vers 22 h, Kent ramenna Maddy chez elle pour qu'elle récupère quelques affaires pour la nuit, ainsi que sa voiture. Lorsqu'elle dévérouilla l'appartement, elle tomba sur la personne qu'elle ne voulait justement pas voir.

-Maddy, tu es rentrée!

-Pas pour longtemps, je vais dormir chez les filles, répondit-elle froidement

-Maddy insista t-il

-Non Jake, arrête pas maintenant, je ne veux pas te parler!

Jake attrapa le bras de sa petite amie et la tourna vers lui:

-Pourquoi tu m'as menti durant toutes ces années, j'avais confiance en toi.

-Maddy, ta mère voulait te protéger de tout ça!

-Non, c'est faux, tu ne supportais juste pas l'idée que je me mèle de tout ça, que j'entre dans ton petit cercle privé!

-Arrêtes tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai!

-Prouve le, Jake!

Il regarda Maddy quelques secondes puis la plaqua brusquement contre le mur et l'embrassa. Elle était tellement en colère et contrariée à la fois, qu'elle se laissa faire, elle lui enleva son tee-shirt à toute vitesse et lui en fit de même avec son chemisier, ils continuaient de s'embrasser dans la rage et la colère. Elle renversa tout les objets qui se trouvaient sur la table et grimpa dessus, tout en continuant d'embrasser Jake. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans leur lit, complètement dévétus.

Maddy embrassa une dernière fois Jake et s'écroula sur le côté droit de son lit:

-C'était, ouah! dit Jake avec le sourire

Maddy se releva d'un seul cou et enfila ses vêtements, elle remit son chemisier blanc et son jean.

-Maddy?

-C'était super Jake, dit elle avec franchise, mais je crois sincèrement que je ne peux pas te pardonner.

-Quoi?

-Je suis désolé...

-Alors c'est ça, tu tire ton coup et tu t'en vas, hurla Jake avant qu'elle ne claque la porte.

Elle s'écroula de l'autre côté de la porte et pleura à chaude larme, c'était plus fort qu'elle elle n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner, Jake l'avait trahie, celui qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur l'avait trahie. Elle vit trois appels manqués sur son portable, un de Kent, un de Mel et le dernier de Katrina, et elle vit aussi qu'elle avait un texto de Maribel, elle le lut:

« Amy à disparu, nous sommes parti à sa recherche, sur le campus, rejoins nous là bas »

Maddy se releva précipitament, elle était tellement inquiète, et elle n'esperait surtout pas retrouvée son amie vidée de son sang. Elle sortit de son immeuble, fourra le sac dans sa voiture, et démarra en trombe.

Elle se gara sur le parking de l'Université, ou' se trouvaient la voiture de Kent. Elle vit du mouvement au loin, plusieurs lumières bleues, les ambulanciers, la police, oh non Amy! Maddy courrut de toutes ses forces, elle bouscula certaines personnes et tomba nez à nez avec les autres, pas d'Amy:

-Est-ce qu'elle est..

-Elle va bien la rassura Kent, elle est juste chamboulée

-Maddy, commença Melinda d'un air grave, Amy a retrouvé un autre corps; celui de Jason Cartwight

-QUOI?

-Il était lui aussi vidé de son sang, la bête à frappée de nouveau, acheva t-elle

Pas une bête, une créature surnaturelle, vampire, loup garou quoi que ce soit, Maddy était la seule à pouvoir arrété cela.

-Je, je dois passer un appel.

Maddy s'éloigna et composa le numéro, une voix grave lui répondit:

-Allo?

-J'accepte.

-Sage décision, je te recontacterais pour commencer ton entrainement.

Elle raccrocha, à partir de maintenant, elle allait devenir une chasseuse, car tel était son héritage.

Esmeralda ouvrit doucement les paupières, elle se trouvait dans une sorte de pièce, assez confinée, elle était attachée, elle tenta de se délivrer par sa magie mais une voix l'interrompit dans sa manoeuvre.

-Tu ne peux rien faire, ce cercle que j'ai créé bloque ta magie.

-Qui êtes vous, est-ce que je vous connais, votre voix m'est familière, mais montrez vous bordel!

-Bien sûr que tu me connais.

La silhouette avança vers la sorcière pour laisser paraître son visage au grand jour.

-Bonjour, Esmeralda

Esmée poussa un haletement, elle était horriffiée:

-Monsieur Bennet?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Le pouvoir

Esmeralda avait toujours trouvé que le père de Maddy était un homme à la fois sévère et dur, il arborait une tenue impécable, une coiffure impécable et ne souriait que très peu. A chaque fois que ses yeux bleux presque transparents la regardait, elle croyait qu'il était muni d'un système d'ordinateur à l'intérieur de son cerveau et analysait ses faits et gestes. C'était ridicule évidemment. Et puis il y avait cette espèce de cabane en bois au fond de leur jardin, Maddy et elle avaient essayé de rentrer un fois, alors qu'elles avaient 12 ans, mais impossible à ouvrir, c'est là que son amie avait découvert le système de dévérouillage par code, Esmeralda c'était demandé si après tout, il n'était pas un agent secret. Maddy avait essayé toutes les combinaisons possibles, jusqu'au moment ou' son père les avait surprise, il criait, voir hurlait, il disait à Maddy qu'il était strictement interdit de rentrer dans cette cabane et que la prochaine fois qu'elle tenterait, elle serait sévèrement punie. Depuis ce jour Esmée et Maddy n'avaient plus jamais approché cette cabane.

Mais monsieur Bennet avait bien un secret, ce n'était pas un agent secret, ah ça non, c'était un chasseur, un chasseur de sorcières.

-Que me voulez vous? s'écria t-elle

Chris Bennet l'avait laissé seule et depuis elle n'arrétait pas d'hurler, et de bouger dans tout les sens pour trouver un moyen de se détacher.

-Je vous en supplie, laissez moi sortir, gémit-elle

Maddy venait de recevoir un coup de téléphone de la part de Phil, apparement Esmée n'était pas rentrée depuis hier soir et il s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Après qu'elle ai raccroché, elle prévint tout ses amis, qui semblaient sur les rotules. Amy dormait encore, elle en avait bien besoin, en à peine deux jours elle avait retrouvé deux cadavres. Maddy ne trouvait d'ailleurs pas ça normal, comment le hasard pouvait la faire tomber 2 fois sur des cadavres, il y avait un truc qui clochait, et depuis que Maddy savait que le surnaturel existait, elle se demandait si son amie n'en faisait pas partie.

Jake avait essayé de l'appeler, mais elle avait refusé de répondre, elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle avait besoin de mettre tout ça au clair. Elle devait découvrir, quel genre de chose ou créature était Amy, touver Esmeralda et par dessus tout trouver le meurtrier.

Elle essaya de tout remettre en place, d'abord Amy avait commencé à avoir des migraines lors de leur cours d'économie, au moment ou Dimitri et sa sœur était entré en classe, ensuite, elle s'est évanouie alors qu'elle était dans les bras de Dimitri, et enfin, lorsque le cadavre a été découvert, Dimitri s'est volatilisé. La voilà sa première piste, elle devait découvrir qui était Dimitri.

Amy ouvrit difficilement ses paupières, elles étaient lourdes. Elle se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle avait des cernes noirs sous les yeux, et sa peau était très pâle, son bronsage s'était évanoui. Elle se passa un coup d'eau froide, se pinça les joues pour se revigorer. Elle essuya son visage avec une serviette. Mais que lui arrivait-il, bon sang, tout allait bien pourtant, elle menait une petite vie bien tranquille jusqu'à ce jour, pourquoi c'était elle qui avait trouvé ces deux cadavres, pourquoi elle entendait ces voix dans sa tête et tout ce sang, ces images, ces maux de têtes. Devenait-elle folle? Fallait il l'interner? Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle ne voulait pas revivre ça. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de toutes ces horreurs, elle avait besoin de prendre du recul.

Amy sortit de la salle de bain et rejoint donc ses amis: il y avait Melinda, Kent et Maribel; les autres étaient sûrement partis.

-Amy! Tu vas bien? Lui demanda Kent mort d'inquiétude

-Je dois rentrer chez moi, je me suis dit que ça me changerait les idées.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, approuva Melinda

Elle fit la bise à chacun, puis après avoir appelé un taxi, car elle ne se sentait pas en état de conduire, elle partit.

Maddy se gara sur le parking de l'Université. Même si l'on était samedi, le secrétariat était sûrement ouvert. Elle entra dans la grande bâtisse, prit l'ascenceur qui la monta au 4 ème étage.

-Bonjour Mlle, puis-je vous aider?

-Alors voilà, j'aurais besoin de l'adresse de domicile de Mr Dimitri Dashkov, il est nouveau, il vient d'arriver à Olympia.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous donner cette information, c'est strictement confidentiel.

-D'accord je comprends.

Mais Maddy n'abandonnait pas aussi facilement, elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

-Je voulais vous demander de plus si c'était possible que vous puissiez me photocopier ceci en trois exemplaires, j'ai un problème d'imprimante chez moi et...

-Oui oui, donnez moi ça.

-Merci, vous êtes géniale.

La secrétaire se leva et sortit de son bureau; Maddy vérifia les alentours; personne; elle entra dans le bureau, elle avait deux minutes tout au plus, elle ouvrit le fichier des recherches et tapa le nom de Dimitri:

-Bingo!

Elle nota rapidement l'adresse sur un bout de papier, et reprit sa place initiale. Elle sourit à l'arrivée de la secrétaire qui lui tendit les feuilles, puis la salua. Elle retourna vers son véhicule, le parking était étonament vide. Elle appuya sur sa clé pour dévérouiller sa voiture. Lorsque tout à coup, une main recouvrit sa bouche, elle sentit une légère odeur de chloroforme et s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce , elle était attachée sur une chaise, un bandeau recouvrant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier, elle remarqua aussi qu'elle n'était pas seule, son père était en face d'elle, elle essaya de se débattre pour se délivrer, son père semblait lui aussi paniqué. Elle pleurait et poussait des gémissements, mais qui avait bien pu les capturer? Puis elle entendit une voix:

-Tu t'es déjà demandé ce qu'il arrive quand un chasseur se fait mordre,Madelaine, la voix semblait modifiée,, elle poursuivit, tu t 'es déjà demandé si toi tu te fesais mordre par un loup garou ou même un vampire, que crois-tu que ton père ferait dans ce cas?

La jeune fille paniquait, cette voix la terrifait

-Que crois-tu qu'il serait obliger de faire?

Son père poussait des gémissements et tout d'un coup réussis à se délivrer, il détacha ses mains, et enleva le bandeau qui recouvrait sa bouche, puis Maddy remarqua que quelqu'un lui donna un téléphone:

-Quand une seule morsure, (la tête de son père parraissait changer) suffit à tout changer. Il lui montra le téléphone, d'où la fameuse voix provenait.

Maddy se calma, tout cela n'était qu'un coup monté, elle était dégoutée.

-Une morsure... il éteignit le téléphone et le rendit à son associé

-Et soudain toute ta vie change, dit son père en se levant.

Il s'approcha de sa fille, Maddy n'en pouvait plus elle était dégoutée par ses méthodes, elle qui avait eu si peur, son père lui retira le bou de tissus recouvrant sa bouche:

-Alors c'est comme ça qu'on va se parler entre père et fille à partir de maintenant, cracha t-elle avec colère

-Non, c'est comme ça qu'on va t'entrainer

Elle regarda son père surprise, sa colère semblait s'être atténué. Elle poussa un haletement

-Tu sais pourquoi on utilise des flèches? echaîna son père

-Si on ne les retire pas, elles empêchent de guérir.

Son père lui montra une flèche:

-Tu la reconnais?

Elle ignora:

-Comme je te l'ai dis, nous avons garder une tradition étonamment moderniste; nous savons très bien que ce sont les hommes qui déclenchent les guerres et qui peuvent être violent, alors nous laissons les décisions finales, les plus difficiles , aux femmes. Nos fils sont entraînés pour devenir des combattants et nous formons nos filles; à devenir des chefs.

Il lui mit le morceau de flèche dans ses mains liées, qu'elle attrapa et lui donna un baiser sur le haut de la tête:

-Ton entraînement commence maintenant, chronomètre là! Ordonna t-il à un des ses hommes avant de sortir.

L'homme de main, démarra le chronomètre de son portable d'un sourire triomphant, et sortit à son tour, la laissant seule, elle prit une grande inspiration et commença à couper la corde avec la flèche.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, et elle reussit enfin à se détacher. Elle sortit de la pièce et trouva le chasseur qui l'attendait dehors:

-Félicitation, dit il en arrétant le chrono

-Pourquoi, ça m'a au moins pris deux heures edemi.

-Moi j'ai mis 3 heures.

Malgrès elle, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Puis elle monta dans sa voiture, pour rejoindre son père.

Le père de Maddy tournait en rond dans la pièce depuis déjà deux bonnes heure, Esmée avait faim, froid et elle était térrifiée, qu'allait-il lui faire.

-Est-ce que c'est toi qui as tué cette fille?

C'était la première fois qu'il prenait la parole depuis plusieurs heures.

-Non, je vous jure, je ne ferais de mal à personne.

-Je sais, en tant qu'humaine; mais en tant que sorcière, ça reste à voir. Récapitulons, le ton de Chris changeait par rapport au débit de ses paroles, cet été tu as passé tes vacances chez ta grand-mère qui t'as révélé ta vraie nature.

-Elle m'a aussi dit pour vous, les chasseurs! Cracha t-elle

-Je continues, tu as découvert que tu avais des pouvoirs, ça peut parfois monté à la tête toute cette puissance. Alors tu as trouvé un sort, et tu as tué des victimes en les vidant de leur sang.

-C'est ridicule, je ne sais même pas faire ça!

-Alors pourquoi essayais tu de faire disparaître les traces du crimes lorsque l'on t'as kidnappée.

Chris venait de cogner dans une chaise, il été enragé.

-Je ne te tuerais pas Esmeralda, nous avons un code d'honneur

-Vraiment est dans votre code il n'est pas mentionné de ne pas faire de mal aux jeunes filles innocentes.

-Tu n'es pas une innocente!

-Si je le suis, exactement comme votre fille, je suis une sorcière peut-être mais j'ai encore toute ma tête!

-Nous allons te retirer tes pouvoirs, pour que tu ne fasse pas d'autre victime.

-Vous croyez vraiment que ma magie me sert à devenir le boucher de la ville, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi! Pourquoi ne pensez vous pas au vampires, ce sont eux qui sucent le sang!

-Les vampires ont été chassé de la ville il y a plusieurs années, nous avons fait le nécessaire, il ne reviendrons jamais dans la région.

-Vous faites fausse route.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Mais la voix de sa fille paniquée devant la scène l'interrompit

-Papa, paniqua t-elle, si ça fait encore partit de mon entrainement je te demanderais de me le faire savoir tout de suite, parce que impliquer mes amies, c'est tout...

-Non, la coupa t-il, ce n'est pas ton entrainement, c'est la réalité cette fois-ci.

-Maddy? Alors toi aussi tu en fais parti?

-Papa explique moi, qu'est-ce qu'Esmée à avoir avec tout ça.

-C'est elle qui à tué la jeune fille.

-Quoi?

-Maddy, ne l'écoutes pas je t'en supplies...

-Papa, tu dois savoir une chose, il y a eu une autre victime, Jason Cartwhite, il est mort de la même façon. Esmée n'était pas là, c'est arrivé hier soir.

Chris se rétracta:

-Tu ne l'as pas tué?

-C'est ce que je me tues à vous dire.

-Je crois savoir qui en ai le responsable, annonça Maddy.

Chris venait de détacher Esmeralda. Elle était restée dans son coin refusant d'approcher les Bennet, alors son amie était elle aussi une chasseuse. Esmée chassa cette pensée de sa tête. Maddy s'approcha d'elle, mais elle ne dit pas un mot:

-J'ai fait le nécessaire, mon père te crois.

Esmée ne jeta aucun regard à son amie, elle se sentait sale, peut-être parce qu'elle était enfermée depuis deux jours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es au juste? Lui demanda la brunette

-En quoi est-ce que tu crois?

-Je n'en sais rien... je me pose toujours la question.

-Je suis une sorcière.

Un ange passa:

-Et toi alors, tu es une chasseuse?

-Apparement, je suis au courant que depuis quelques jours.

-Tu sais que les chasseurs sont mes enemis, pas vrai?

-Oui. Je te protégerais Esmée, tant que tu respecteras les règles.

Les paroles de Maddy étaient froides, elle avait toujours été un peu comme ça, mais là c'est comme si elle ne parlait pas à son amie, mais plutôt à la chasseuse qu'elle était devenue.

-Tu veux rentrer avec moi? Lui demanda Maddy

-Non merci, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

Esmée remarqua que Chris apporta des valises remplies d'armes, ainsi qu'un arc en argent et tout le matériel qui s'ensuit. Maddy les prit et les cacha sous le tapis de coffre qu'elle avait ouvert. Sa copine devenait une vraie guerrière et malheureusement pour elle, dans cette guerre, elle seraient de futures enemies.

Le GPS de Maddy l'amenna devant une immense maison en pierre, elle se trouvait légèrement en dehors de la ville. La maison était impressionante, même la poignée pour frappée lui tapa dans l'oeil. Elle prit la tête de lion, car il semblait que c'est dont à quoi la poignée ressemblait, et frappa.

Une belle jeune fille vint lui ouvrir quelques minutes après, c'était la sœur de Dimitri, elle était grande, blonde et avait la peau aussi pâle que son frère.

-Madelaine Bennet, n'est-ce pas.

Maddy acquiéça elle n'avait pas le temps de discuter. Elle portait sur elle un collier en veine de vénus que son père lui avait offert, apparement cela protéger du pouvoir de suggestion des vampires.

-Entres, lui dit Natasha, je suis sûre que mon frère n'est pas loin.

La jeune chasseuse s'éxécuta. L'intérieur était grandiose, à la fois époque moderne et renaissance. Natasha la laissa seule dans la pièce, elle en profita donc pour sortir le pieu en bois de sa botte et de le cacher derrière son dos, juste au cas ou' le vampire ne tenterait de lui sauter dessus.

-Maddy, je suis ravie de te revoir, annonça Dimitri en arrivant. Je ne te ferais aucun mal, tu peux ranger le pieu dèrrière ton dos.

Maddy parut surprise mais ne cilla pas:

-Pourquoi devrais-je faire confiance à un vampire, cracha t-elle avec amertume.

-Je vois que papa Bennet t'as bien renseigné, pourtant il me semblait qu'a notre rencontre, tu n'étais au courant de rien.

-Est-ce que tu as tué ces deux étudiants?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça?

-Oh peut-être bien, parce que tu es un vampire.

-Tu as de l'humour, j'aime ça.

-Je suis pas là pour rire ou même te plaire, réponds juste à la question!

-Oh mais tu me plais.

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui dangereusement lui fit un croche patte et le fit tomber hors il l'emporta avec, et elle se retrouva donc sur le vampire.

-Fais gaffe à ton cou mon ange.

Il se déplaça à vitesse vampirique en l'emportant avec lui, la plaqua contre le mur, et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il ne fallait pas que ça lui arrive, elle attrapa le deuxième pieu qui était dans sa botte et le lui planta dans le genou. Le jeune homme poussa un hurlement:

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas là pour plaisanter.

Elle se retourna et voulu partir, lorsqu'elle se fit de nouveau plaqué contre le mur, cette fois ci c'était beaucoup plus violent:

-Nous , non plus, cracha Natasha qui la serrait très fort contre elle

-Natasha, laisse la partir, lui ordonna son frère.

-C'est une chasseuse, on doit la tuer.

-On ne tues pas les innocents, rapelles toi...

-Elle n'est pas innocente.

-Elle n'est pas non plus une menace.

La vampire relâcha la chasseuse, qui reprit sa respiration.

-Tu ne les as pas tuées, pas vrai?

-C'est qu'en plus elle est perspicace la chasseuse, cracha de nouveau Natasha.

-Non, ma sœur et moi ne sommes pas des meurtriers, ça ne fait pas partit de nos principes.

-Alors qui?

-Un autre vampire, plus agé et plus fort, je ne sais pas qui il est, mais je suis sur ses traces.

-Vous feriez mieux de partir tout les deux, mon père va ramenner des renforts.

-Les chasseur ne nous font pas peur. Enchaina Natasha

-Oh d'accord très bien, mais ne me dites pas que je ne vous avez pas prévenu.

Elle s'approcha de Dimitri et lui arracha le pieu de sa jambe et sourit. Lorsqu'elle sortit, Dimitri ajouta:

-J'adore cette fille!

-T'es vraiment un vicieux

-Je sais.

Katrina était au volant de sa mercedes, il était environ minuit, elle s'apprétait à rentrer à l'appartement, avec tout ses amis, lorsqu'elle reçut un appel d'une personne inconnue, elle savait que ce n'était pas bien de répondre au volant, mais il n'y avait personne sur la route, et elle ne roulait pas non plus exccessivement:

-Allo?

-brrrrrrrrrrrrr

-Allo? Il y a quelqu'un

Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'elle entendait c'était des grésillements. Sûrement quelqu'un qui voulait lui faire une mauvais blague, elle s'apprèta à raccrocher; lorsque soudain, venant de nulle part une personne traversa la route, elle essaya de reprendre le conrôle du volant et des pédales, mais c'est comme si elles étaient bloqués. Elle poussa un cri pour avertir la personne, mais c'était trop tard, Katrina venait de la renverser. Elle parvint à reprendre le contrôle de son véhicule, qu'elle arréta. Elle était légèrment chamboulée par le choc mais physiquement elle allait bien, elle sortit de sa voiture à toute vitesse, et fonça vers la personne qui semblait inconsciente et prit son pouls, rien, elle été morte:

-Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai, je l'ai tué, pleura t-elle

Elle se releva et appela le 911.

Alors vos impressions, que va t-il arriver à Katrina d'après vous. Je tiens a préciser que la scène entre Maddy et son père lorsqu'ils sont capturés et tout droit sortie de l'épisode 2x03 de la série Teen Wolf pour ceux qui connaissent.


End file.
